Lovely You
by His Spectacles
Summary: Harry's feeling harassed. SLASH HPDM


Lovely You

One-shot

A/N: Just a spur of the moment thing.

-

Harry quickened his pace, thinking that if he needed to outrun Malfoy then he would. He turned to the left sharply on the next corner, hoping to lose the semi-permanent shadow he'd acquired these past few days. In the form of Draco Malfoy, no less. He had no idea why the Slytherin was constantly hounding him without saying anything. He didn't insult Harry, or sneer at him, or even glance at him in his arrogantly disdainful way. Where Harry went, he followed.

He glanced over his shoulder and nearly groaned out loud when he saw the familiar blond head just a few paces behind him. There was a determined look on Malfoy's face, something Harry hadn't noticed before and left him confused. Determined to...what, exactly? Obviously, it had something to do with Harry and whatever it was, it could only mean disaster.

Even the other students had noticed. The first time it had happened was when Harry went to the Great Hall alone for dinner and found Malfoy at his heels. He had waited for a moment hoping for the other boy to leave; Harry hadn't felt up to fighting if that was what Malfoy wanted. But Malfoy didn't speed up or slow down, he just continued to trail after Harry. The strange thing was he hadn't said anything that time either, nor called out to Harry to bicker.

Finally, Harry had burst into the Great Hall and sat as quickly as possible in his usual seat between Ron and Hermione. Even then, Malfoy had followed.

"What do you want, ferret?" Ron had demanded, glaring suspiciously at the blond who stood behind Harry.

That was when Malfoy had spoken. "Nothing from you, Weasel."

Then he'd left.

The few days, Harry found himself constantly tailed. At first, it bemused him. Malfoy clearly wanted to follow Harry out of his own free will but also obviously didn't feel that he owed Harry an explanation. Harry, for his part, tried to ignore Malfoy which became increasingly difficult when the blond began popping up in odd places to accompany him. By then, the rumors had started and raced through the school.

Ron and Hermione, the redhead more, pestered Harry for answers he didn't have. In fact, he hadn't even turned around and fully acknowledged Malfoy's presence yet, much less demanded for explanations.

Harry wasn't sure where he was headed. His feet walked without a destination, only intent on losing Malfoy. But the Slytherin was persistent and his strides were as long as Harry's. Harry felt frustration build in him. Why wasn't Malfoy saying anything? Or doing anything else except following him around? If only Malfoy was playing his part of the script then Harry would be on familiar ground.

The castle was quiet for a Hogsmeade weekend Harry didn't feel like going. He had thought Malfoy would go with his friends and let Harry roam Hogwarts in peace. But as soon as he had stepped out of the portrait and proceeded down towards the kitchens, Malfoy had appeared from behind a suit of armor and followed him.

With each step and echo if it, Harry's annoyance grew, mingled with confusion and anxiety and a lot of things.

He had ignored Malfoy and the other Slytherins quite well since the beginning of term. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself. He didn't want to fight with anyone since he was already tired of fighting with Voldemort. He just wanted peace, before Voldemort shot it to hell like he always did. And for the most part, Malfoy had done it. He evaded Harry's path, choosing instead to lash out at Ron or Hermione when Harry wasn't with them. He didn't appreciate the treatment to his friends but couldn't help but feel relieved that at least Malfoy wasn't picking fights with him anymore.

But now that had changed. Malfoy was always everywhere, following him and watching him with unreadable eyes the few times Harry snuck a glance at him. It was unnerving, and when Harry felt unnerved, Harry became flustered.

Just like now.

Unable to stand another second, Harry finally whirled around and faced Draco Malfoy who stopped a few feet in front of him.

"What the hell do you want?" Harry demanded, frustrated, glaring at the other boy. "You've been – been _stalking_ me for days and you never _say _or _do _anything else! What is it, Malfoy? Just…what the fuck do you _want_?"

Malfoy watched Harry, standing there with his face flushed in anger, dark hair messy and his green eyes glowing, hands balled into fists and a suspicious scowl on his face.

At last, Malfoy did something.

A smile slowly spread across his face and Harry thought it looked strange on Malfoy, who he'd only ever seen sneer, and was stunned. So stunned, in fact, that when Malfoy came closer Harry couldn't move. He knew he should, but there was something riveting in Malfoy's gray eyes, in the unfamiliar smile he wore.

When they were inches apart, Harry started backing away and Malfoy, predictably, followed but this was different. There was something in the way Malfoy moved that made it look like he wasn't actually taking Harry's lead but was pursuing a reluctant prey.

Harry's back hit the wall and soon he was trapped as Malfoy stood, immovable, with scant inches between them. Harry looked confused when he knew he shouldn't be. He'd been the one to demand for Malfoy to do something but he hadn't expected this, or the almost warm look on Malfoy's face.

Malfoy stared steadily into Harry's eyes, which gradually widened as Harry realized that Malfoy was leaning in closer – and closer – and so close –

Their lips touched and Harry made a sound, part disbelief, part protest but Malfoy swallowed the noise. His hands casually slipped into Harry's thick, unruly hair, holding firmly. Malfoy was so close that all Harry could see was a blurred silver streak, while his own green eyes were impossibly wide.

The kiss was soft but firm, a warm meeting of mouths, and just before Malfoy pulled back he swept his tongue over the seam of Harry's lips, causing him to gasp at the feel.

"Why?" Harry whispered, his voice trembling and that one word asked about everything.

Malfoy pressed their foreheads together, thumbs brushing against the blush on Harry's cheeks with his fingers still splayed in dark hair. When he spoke, his voice was soft, "What I've been trying to say all along, Harry, is that I am following _you_. Whatever you decide will be my decision. Whatever your words will be my words. Wherever you go, I will go."

Harry couldn't find his voice, stunned as he was. For once, all the suspicious voices in his head were quiet and Harry felt his heart beating like a mad thing in his chest. He searched Malfoy's face for any sign of deception but what he saw there only made his breath catch: sincerity, trust and a melting tenderness.

"I…" Harry blinked, unsure of his words. "I…"

Malfoy waited, patiently.

It had been a great risk to take, Harry realized. For Malfoy knew how much Harry despised him and yet the Slytherin still chose to follow him. The implications of his words were still so profound that Harry couldn't understand them completely at the moment. But Harry had a strange feeling that that was all right, that this was all right.

Because he'd never seen Malfoy…no, Draco look quite so gentle before.

Harry had no words. So instead, after a moment's hesitation, moved to circle his arms around Draco's waist and link his hands together at the small of his back. Then slowly, Harry kissed him the same way Draco had kissed Harry.

And Draco kissed back with a smile on his lips.

-

END


End file.
